Kim Possession
by Sarahmint
Summary: An earthly extraterrestrial possesses Kim Possible and manipulates the emotions of everyone around her.


I haven't written fan fiction in years. I would never have posted a story on this website if it was not for the dream I had last night. The writing is in a different style from the television show as it is all from the narrator's point of view.  
  
My soul is without possession. Every time my carrier dies, I get temporary amnesia and need to obtain a host immediately to get back to my senses. I usually pick the body that attracts my earthly delights (physical formation) as opposed to spiritual interest, which I usually prefer as I learn more from this person. The enlightenment is always a hunger to me. Once I have entered a body, I can stay with it for as long as I please and leave whenever I want to without memory loss. The life, thoughts, and body energy keep my soul fresh and thinking. It is Death that wipes it away.  
  
Death came over me.  
  
What is happening.  
  
I am still me.  
  
I sense a presence.  
  
Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron are chatting against a yellow wall. All of the sudden, a cloud formation hits Kim and enters her.  
Ron asks, "Kim, Are you okay?"  
Kim reaches out to Ron and kisses him. She stretches out her arms and takes him by the shoulders, moves in her face to his face. He looks at her and reciprocates a kiss they give each other very sweetly.  
  
I feel love between a man and a woman. A Force so powerful. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Now I remember who and what I am. I am a bodysnatcher. I rise my spirit inside the flesh of a stranger and become their blood circulation and their breath motion. I was last an old woman in the hospital waiting for death. My thoughts were too weak to switch bodies from the fatigue of her body. Because she was on oxygen, I thought she had a longer life span. I miscalculated. But now I am in the body of a woman. I am kissing a man. We are one, but we are not one. The metaphysical phenomenon of love. The glow in each one of our eyes in the same energy. The amassment that despite the fact that our eyes are separate, there is an invisible force that makes the sparkle in our eyes, not four (one for each eye), but one. One single glow of love that gives rise to happiness, rise to please, and an enlightenment. To be one with God (God Is Love) yet be grounded on earth, keeping a sense of earthly balance. The best feeling in the world. A powerful existence. To feel power beyond physical strength and yet be completely focused. This power cannot do anything. But only with the feeling, you know its there.  
  
Suddenly Ron finds himself in his bed covered by the bed sheets. Kim Possible is right next to him also covered with a bed sheet. Ron, more shocked then enamored says "I can't believe this happened!"  
Ron puts on his work clothes and Kim does the same. They do not look at each other.  
  
Ron has been thinking about what happened. He turns around and sees a cloud leave her body. It is the shape of a-  
Ron asks bewildered, "Is that a human? . . . That's a woman!"  
Kim looks at Ron apologetically. Ron turns away to give her a breath. He can't help but remember feeling a powerful force about the nameless shape. Ron is uncertain as to whether Kim is truly in love with Ron and the entity has released her inmost desires, whether he is actually in love with Kim and never realized it (selfish me he thinks), whether the entity itself is either in love with the two of them, or whether a great trick was played on them both. Still, Ron is entranced with an afterglow of love and connection. If there is ever any love between himself and his partner Kim, he will not let it fall into oblivion so he begins to ask her:  
"Kim?" Ron asks. She stares at him ready for the question.  
Instead, he takes a greater risk. He states. "Kim, I love-"  
A bug lands on Ron's face and he jumps while trying to slap it off. Kim screams as she swaps at an insect on the wall. More bugs are crawling on the floor as Kim tries to slap them dead, loudly shouting "Oh, Gross!"  
  
But that is the last I saw of them; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Are they a match made by the heaven that I gave them or will it just be an accident they never speak of again, I am not sure. But such potential in those two. Such power they behold of their youth and spirit.  
  
Please, please review. I would love to know what you think of my story. 


End file.
